


White Ribbons For Erestor

by Aglarien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: It's Glorfindel's first Yule in Imladris after his rebirth, and all he wants for Yule is Erestor.





	White Ribbons For Erestor

Posted: January 6, 2006  
Title: White Ribbons for Erestor  
Author: Aglarien  
Type: FCS  
Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel  
Disclaimer: Alas, not mine. Master Tolkien owns it all. I promise to return his elves when I'm done playing with them.  
Warnings: AU. Excessive sweetness.  
Beta: Erviniae, Lady Mirfain, and TICS. Thank you!  
Author's Notes: Written for Zhie, for the LotrAllSlash Secret Santa Swap.

One of my very old stories that I was asked to post here.

*****

Glorfindel sat in his office staring down at the list in front of him and nibbling on the end of his quill. Every so often he would write a word, stare at it, cross it out, then nibble some more on his quill. He would never figure out what to get Erestor for Yule. Ever since he had arrived in Imladris some months before, he had tried and tried to gain the elegant councilor's attention, but nothing seemed to work. Their relationship was still that of only friends, and Glorfindel despaired that it would ever be more than that. 

He closed his eyes and the image of the beautiful councilor filled his mind; red lips ripe for kissing, perfectly formed ears just begging to be nibbled on, soft and smooth alabaster skin, and eyes like a dark forest pool at night, sparkling with starlight. Erestor was perfect. The councilor's quick intelligence was a match to his own, and his rarely seen wit was as sharp as his tongue could be in a room full of obstinate advisors. Glorfindel could slay with his sword, but Erestor would slay with his words. 

The warrior had tried gifts of flowers, fine parchment he just happened to see and buy for Erestor, and bringing him meals when he was too busy to stop and eat, but nothing had worked. Nothing seemed to even make a crack in Erestor's defenses. 'How can I win you, Erestor? Do you not see how much I care for you? Do you not see how much I love you?' 

"Glorfindel?" A soft voice came from the other side of the door, followed by the door inching open and a silvery head peaking around. "Are you alone? May I speak to you?"

Glorfindel smiled and placed the list he was working on aside. "Of course, Lindir. Come in, my friend."

Imladris' minstrel came quietly into the room, carefully shutting the door behind him. Sitting in a chair across from the warrior, he said, "I need your help with a personal matter, Glorfindel. I did not know who else to ask." 

"I will help you if I can, Lindir. What is it you need?"

"It's about Melpomaen. I want to ask him if I may court him, and I thought Yule would be a perfect time to ask him, but I need to find him the right gift. I have no idea what to get, Glorfindel! Can you help me find out? Please?" Lindir nervously rubbed his hands together.

"Lindir, my friend, if Melpomaen is interested in you, I do not think the gift will matter. What will be important is that you asked to court him. Besides, I have only been here in Imladris for a few months. Would not Erestor be the better one to ask? Melpomaen is his assistant after all."

Lindir looked at Glorfindel in shock, his eyebrows raised. "Erestor? Erestor? Only if I want Melpomaen to find out two seconds afterwards!"

It was Glorfindel's turn to be shocked. "Erestor would not keep your secret? That does not sound like our Chief Councilor, Lindir, and is not a nice thing to imply of anyone, let alone someone in his position."

"Glorfindel, you are new here, so perhaps do not know, but Erestor loves Yule time. No, not loves....adores! He is like an elfling. I mean no disrespect to my friend, but in his excitement for Melpomaen, I am afraid he might let something slip. It is not as if it is a matter integral to Imladris' security."

"Erestor likes Yule?"

"Erestor *adores* Yule. He grew up near a settlement of men, and learned their Yule traditions. Every year our serious, calm friend turns into this elfling..... hanging evergreens all over the house, singing....he even harasses the cooks into letting him make these special cakes with fruit in them. The cakes are really good." Lindir grinned. "And we even have a huge tree in the Hall of Fire that we decorate with candles and ribbons and things."

Glorfindel's mind started working rapidly. Maybe if he helped Lindir he could get closer to the serious councilor. A plan started to hatch in his mind. "All right, Lindir. I will see what I can do. I will need to make up some excuse to talk to Erestor about Melpomaen, though. Maybe if I tell him.....yes, I think that would work. Leave it to me, my friend. I will find out what Melpomaen would like, without Erestor finding out what is going on. I will find the perfect gift for you - something personal and refined. Something that will make him think of you when he sees it. Trust me." 

Lindir smiled broadly. "Thank you, Glorfindel. Oh, this is so exciting! I cannot wait until Yule. I am so glad it is only a few days away. I just hope Melpomaen says yes."

"If he is a smart elf, and I am sure that he is, I do not think you have to worry, Lindir." Glorfindel had seen how Melpomaen's green eyes sparkled when he saw Lindir, and was confident his friends would soon be together. 

After dinner that evening, Glorfindel stopped Erestor as he was leaving the dining hall. "Erestor? I wonder if you could help me with something?"

"Of course, Glorfindel. What do you need?" 

"Can we talk somewhere privately? I would not want a certain elf to overhear our conversation," Glorfindel said quietly. 

"Yes, if you would like. My rooms are just down the hall. We can go there," Erestor said, his eyes lifting slightly in surprise that Glorfindel wanted privacy.

Glorfindel followed the smaller councilor down the hall nearly bouncing with glee. He would finally get to see Erestor's rooms! And perhaps clues to a way to win Erestor's heart, to say nothing of what to get him for a Yule gift. 

Erestor opened his door and stood to the side for Glorfindel to enter. "Come and sit by the fire and be warm, Glorfindel. I will get us some wine." 

Glorfindel sat in a comfortable chair before the fire and looked around the room in amazement while Erestor went to a cabinet for the wine and glasses. Erestor's sitting room was everything he would have never guessed. Rich tapestries hung on the walls. Beautifully carved dark, gleaming tables, bookcases and desk were arranged among comfortable chairs and chaise upholstered in deep wines and golds. Lush fur rugs adorned the floors. Golden candleholders that matched an elaborate chandelier hanging in the center of the room sat amid vases of hothouse flowers on the mantel and tables. Heavy deep blue velvet drapes lined the tall windows. Through a slightly opened inner door, he peeked into Erestor's bedroom, glimpsing more of the same rich furnishings. Glorfindel's heart almost sank. What could he get Erestor for Yule that could compete with the elegance in the room and tell him how special he was?

Erestor lit several candles around the room, handed Glorfindel his glass of wine, and then sat in another of the chairs before the fire. 

"Thank you, Erestor," Glorfindel said, taking his glass of wine. "Your room is beautiful."

Erestor acknowledged the compliment with a slight incline of his head. "What can I help you with, Glorfindel?" The councilor was pleased his voice sounded normal, even if his heart was racing. Unbeknownst to everyone, the warrior's presence always made his heart pound, but he had long ago perfected the persona he showed to the rest of the world of the calm, dignified and somewhat stern councilor. Having Glorfindel here in his rooms was enough to make his heart beat so loudly it was a wonder that the golden Lord didn't hear it. He took a deep breath, and then sipped at his wine in an effort to calm himself. 

"I find I need some help with purchasing a Yule gift. I would like to get someone a very special gift, and I hoped you might be able to assist me by coming to the marketplace with me and helping me find the right one," Glorfindel said, leaning toward Erestor, and hoping his request sounded reasonable. "You are the only one who knows Melpomaen well enough that I can ask, Erestor. Will you help me? Please? Come to the marketplace with me tomorrow?"

Erestor's heart stopped for a full two beats. "You wish to find a gift for Melpomaen?" 

Glorfindel nodded. "He is such a sweet little elf, as I am sure you are aware, and has been so very kind to me since I arrived. He helps me when I have questions about my paperwork, and always finds reference books and maps for me when I need them." That was stretching the truth a little, but Glorfindel hoped Erestor wouldn't notice. He hadn't needed any help with the paperwork he was required to submit to Elrond since the first week of his arrival. And Erestor didn't know he already had a lovely leather-bound blank journal for Melpomaen, neatly wrapped and waiting for Yule. He looked at Erestor hopefully.

"Well, I do need to get some other gifts yet," Erestor said, thinking he might be able to find out what Glorfindel liked if they went to the marketplace together. He wanted to find Glorfindel something that would tell the warrior how special Erestor thought he was. "I was planning on going to the marketplace midmorning tomorrow, if that is all right with your schedule?"

"Tomorrow midmorning is perfect, Erestor. Thank you, my friend. I truly appreciate your help." Glorfindel beamed at the councilor. "I will come and get you in your office at midmorning then, shall I?"

Erestor nodded and smiled back at the warrior. He just couldn't help himself; Glorfindel had a gift of making others feel his joy. "I shall look forward to it."

After Glorfindel left, Erestor sat in his chair staring into the fire. He hoped he hadn't missed his opportunity with Glorfindel. He had begun to think Glorfindel might care about him....all the flowers, the meals in his office when he was too busy to eat, and even expensive parchment that the warrior had just happened upon. 'You are a fool, Erestor. If Glorfindel were interested in you he would have made it known by now. Now he is interested in Melpomaen. Not that I blame him. Mel is such a sweet elf - everything I am not. I am just a hardened old elf with a sharp tongue. Why would he want me?' He took another sip of wine, then whispered aloud, "But I want him to want me. I love him. I have from the moment I first saw him. Do not let it be too late...please, Glorfindel, do not let it be too late for me. I do not want to be alone any more."

~ ~ ~ *~ ~ ~  
When it was time to leave for the marketplace, Glorfindel bounded into Erestor's office like a whirlwind of sunshine. "Are you ready to leave, my friend? This is going to be a wonderful day! I just know it. Where is your cloak? You cannot go out there like that! And are those light shoes on your feet? No, no, no - that will not do at all. There is snow out there, you know - or have you not looked up from your desk? Come, we will go to your rooms first so you can change into boots and get your cloak. Hurry! I want us to have plenty of time to look at everything!"

Erestor set his work aside and could not keep from smiling at Glorfindel's exuberance. Before he knew it, he was bustled out of his office and into his rooms to change his shoes, and Glorfindel had wrapped him in a warm fur-lined cloak and pulled the hood over his head. A minute later they were half running out of the house for the walk to the marketplace. 

"The ground is very icy, Erestor. For your safety I am going to have to insist you hold on to my hand as we walk." He took Erestor's smaller hand into one of his own. "I simply cannot let anything happen to our chief councilor."

"Glorfindel," Erestor said, "I am not an elfling you know." He made no move, however, to remove his hand from Glorfindel's. "I am perfectly capable of walking and not falling." Just then Erestor's foot slipped out from under him on a patch of ice and he was on his way to the indignity of a hard fall on his bottom. 

Glorfindel held Erestor's hand firmly as he slipped, and quickly wrapped his other arm around him just in time. Relishing the feeling of holding Erestor in his arms, he said, "You were saying?"

Held in Glorfindel's arms, Erestor was speechless for several long seconds as his heart pounded in his chest. Glorfindel's arms around him felt better than he had ever imagined. "Oh, my...I...I...slipped." 

"Yes. Are you all right, Erestor? You didn't hurt anything did you?" Glorfindel could feel Erestor's heart pounding against his chest.

"No...no...I am fine. You...you caught me. You didn't let me fall."

Glorfindel allowed Erestor to stand on his own. The smaller elf still looked a little shaken. He wrapped an arm around Erestor's waist holding him securely and said, "I think we'll just walk like this - for your safety. All right?"

Erestor looked up a Glorfindel and nodded. "May I put my arm around you too? For my safety?" he asked hesitantly. 

"That's a very good idea," Glorfindel answered. He waited for Erestor to slowly put his arm around his waist, and then they resumed walking, a little slower this time.

By the time they reached the marketplace with its many sellers and merchant stalls, Erestor was about as excited as he could be. Traders from all over Arda had come to Imladris to sell their wares, and the result was a lively, colorful scene. His eyes were shining and a smile lit his face, and Glorfindel thought he had never looked more beautiful. 

"Oh, I love Yule, don't you, Glorfindel?" Erestor asked as they began to wander along the central line of stalls, still with their arms wrapped around each other.

Glorfindel nodded. "I always did. This is my first Yule since I returned, but I am looking forward to it very much. Oh, look, Erestor! Isn't that a beautiful inkstand and set of quills? Do you think Melpomaen would like something like that?"

"It's lovely," Erestor said, running a finger across the silver inkwell with it's fine etching and elaborate design. "But it will not do for Mel, I'm afraid. I already got him a set similar to this for his begetting day earlier in the year."

"Oh, well. We'll find something, I'm sure. Let's keep looking," Glorfindel answered. The next stall belonged to a seller of fine cloaks. "Look at the green one, Erestor. It's a lovely shade and would match his eyes. Would he like a cloak?"

"I'm sure he would, but Elrond is already planning on giving him one for Yule - a lovely green one." Erestor broke away from Glorfindel when his eyes lighted on a deep red cloak. "Oh, isn't this beautiful." The cloak was embroidered with gold swirls around the collar and edges. "And it's so soft," he said, feeling the fabric between his fingers. 

Glorfindel watched as the merchant went over to Erestor and told him the price. It was expensive, but worth it for the quality of the work. But Erestor just shook his head, and with one final look at the cloak rejoined Glorfindel. "Let's see what else we can find that Mel might like."

The next merchant was a jewelry maker, and his stall was actually a comfortable tent with tables where his wares were displayed and chairs for customers to sit while they chose their purchases. "What about a new hair clip?" Glorfindel asked. "Melpomaen always wears that wooden one so I do not think he has another."

"Nor does he want another, my friend," Erestor replied. "That clip was carved by his father and is very dear to Mel. He would never wear another. AhI I know what you can get him - a new brooch to go with his new green cloak from Elrond. What do you think?"

"I think that would be perfect." Glorfindel requested the merchant to bring out his brooches, and the two elves sat side by side at a table. Recognizing Erestor and Glorfindel, the merchant brought out several trays of his best brooches and placed them in front of the elves, then left them to decide. 

"Here's a nice gold one with a green stone in it, Erestor. What do you think?"

"Hmmm...too heavy looking. Mel needs something that's lighter looking, I think."

They kept looking over the brooches, one by one. "Oh, look at this one, Erestor," Glorfindel said, holding up a brooch. "It's magnificent." The brooch was large, designed in gold with flowering vines, and in the center flower rested a large, perfect blue sapphire. 

"It is beautiful, but I do not think it would not go well with Mel's cloak," Erestor said, thinking how perfectly it matched Glorfindel's eyes. 

Glorfindel sighed and reluctantly placed it back in the tray. "You're right. Probably too expensive anyway, and I do not want to give Melpomaen any ideas due to my gift." After being able to hold Erestor's hand and walk with their arms around each other, he wanted it perfectly clear that he was not buying Melpomaen a gift for more than friendship. The fact that he *was* getting the gift for Lindir to court him was beside the point.

"Ideas?"

"I mean the gift only as one friend to another, Erestor, nothing more." Glorfindel watched Erestor carefully as he said the words, and was rewarded by the councilor's face lighting up with a smile he tried to hide. "If I get him a gift that looks that expensive, he might get the wrong idea."

They kept looking. "Oh, look at this one, Glorfindel," Erestor said, holding up a gold filigree brooch. "Isn't it beautiful?" 

The brooch design emulated the swirls found so often in Imladris architecture, and would go perfect with the red cloak Erestor had been looking at. "It's lovely, Erestor, but not quite right for Melpomaen, I think. Let's keep looking."

Erestor sighed and put the brooch back on the tray. Eventually they found the perfect brooch. Not too big or too small, but just the right size, worked in gold with birds and flowers, and a lovely clear emerald set in the center. It was expensive looking, and of fine craftsmanship, and Glorfindel was sure Lindir would be pleased with his choice.

"You do not think Melpomaen will get any ideas from it, do you Glorfindel?" Erestor asked hesitantly. Now that he knew Glorfindel was not interested in Mel other than as a friend, he just had to ask the question. "Mel is very dear to me, and I do not wish to see him hurt."

"I will make sure he does not, Erestor. Have no fear of that, my friend." Glorfindel smiled at Erestor. Calling the merchant over, he completed his purchase.

The next several hours were enjoyably spent wandering around the marketplace, with both of them making small purchases of little gifts for other friends or servants. Realizing they had missed luncheon, Glorfindel hauled Erestor to an open-air tavern where they sat on rough-hewn benches eating meat pies and drinking wine, whilst laughing and talking. Glorfindel told Erestor all about Yule in Gondolin, and Erestor talked about growing up near the settlement of men and all their Yule traditions that had been incorporated into his childhood.

"Mistletoe? Surely you are jesting with me, Erestor! They don't use it for that!"

"Begging your pardon, sir," the tavern keeper said as he brought them fresh glasses of wine, along with a plate of cheese and fruit to complete their meal, "but indeed we do. And a very old and solid tradition it is. Whoever you find under the mistletoe must give you a kiss." The man smiled. "And a right fine tradition it is too."

Glorfindel laughed. "Your pardon, Erestor. I should not have doubted you. Now tell me again what it is you do with the pine trees? You put candles on them? Very little candles, I hope."

When it was finally time to return to the house, they walked back, once more with their arms around each other's waist to keep Erestor safe. Erestor could not remember when he had had such a pleasant day; being with Glorfindel had been wonderful. 

Finally back in the house, they stopped at the door to Erestor's rooms. "Thank you, Erestor. I had a wonderful time in your company," Glorfindel said softly. "Perhaps, we could do something like that again?" He looked down at Erestor, thinking how beautiful he was and wishing he could kiss him. His cheeks were rosy from the cold and his eyes sparkled. But he was too afraid it would ruin things if he did.

"I would like that, Glorfindel. I had a wonderful time too. It was a lovely day, thank you." Erestor looked up at the warrior, wishing Glorfindel would kiss him. He wanted that more than anything, but was too afraid to instigate it himself. What if Glorfindel only wanted him as a friend? "We still have a few hours until dinner, so I had better get some work done after I put these things away. Will I see you at dinner?"

"Of course, Erestor. Perhaps after dinner, we could continue our discussion of your childhood Yule traditions? I find your stories fascinating. In my rooms this time?"

Erestor nodded and smiled broadly. "I would like that."

Agreeing to meet at dinner, the two elves went their separate ways. As soon as Glorfindel was out of sight, Erestor tossed his purchases into his rooms and was off at a near run back to the marketplace. 

An hour later, Erestor happened to look out of his office window to see Glorfindel riding Asfaloth towards the marketplace, and thought the warrior must have forgotten to get something.

After dinner that night, they met in Glorfindel's room. The room was very different from Erestor's - it was just one room, open and spacious, although one could clearly see where his sitting area ended and his bedroom began. There was not near as many "things" in the room compared to Erestor's, but it was still warm and inviting with its dark wood and rich colors. Erestor commented on how attractive and spacious the room was.

"I found after I returned that I was more comfortable in open rooms, so Elrond graciously gave me this room. I've adjusted now, and smaller rooms don't disturb me, but it just didn't seem necessary to move to other rooms," Glorfindel replied. 

Over wine and a game of chess, Erestor told Glorfindel more tales of Yule from when he was growing up. "Tomorrow I have to start the decorations. Would you like to help me, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel smiled at the beautiful councilor and leapt at the chance to spend more time with him. "I would like that very much, Erestor. What is it you would like me to do?"

"We need to gather evergreens to use for wreaths and for decorating the mantels and doorways, and find mistletoe. And we need to get a very, very big pine tree for the Hall of Fire. Then we need to collect holly, make ribbons and bows, and get the glass balls down from the attic for the tree. Then the next day we have to hang all the evergreens and decorate them with the holly and ribbons, and hang the mistletoe, and I have to make my fruitcakes. The day before Yule, everyone will help decorate the tree. On that eve we have a big feast for the entire household, and gather in the Hall of Fire afterwards to give out gifts to all the elflings. Then we give each other our gifts. It's a wonderful time, Glorfindel," Erestor said, his eyes shining. "I am so glad you are here to enjoy it with us. I hope it is your first of many Yules with us."

"As do I, Erestor. As do I," Glorfindel answered softly.

The following days went just as Erestor had planned. Glorfindel helped him gather evergreens, cut down the huge tree the councilor had chosen and dragged it into the Hall of Fire for him, climbed numberless tall trees in search of mistletoe, climbed up to the attic to retrieve boxes of colored glass balls, and made so many red bows his fingers were nearly cramped together. But each night, Glorfindel declined Erestor's offer to spend the time after dinner together, claiming he had some duty or another to take care of, and hid away in his room alone.

Yule Eve finally arrived. Dressed in their finest robes, Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel presided over a huge banquet for the household, then led everyone to the Hall of Fire, where the candles on the tree were lit and little presents passed out to all the happy elflings. Lindir and his musicians played, the elves sang, and there was much laughter with trying to catch a favorite elf beneath the mistletoe. Finally everyone but those closest to Elrond retired to their rooms. 

Elrond's eyes twinkled as he poured fresh glasses of wine for his friends and they all gathered around the tree. "It is a beautiful tree this year, Erestor. And the decorations are lovely - you outdo yourself every year. And your fruit cake was especially good."

"Thank you, Elrond," Erestor said. "Glorfindel helped me this year. I could not have done it all without him."

Elrond nodded and smiled at Glorfindel, who bowed his head towards his lord for his unspoken thank you. "Are we ready for our gifts? This is the part I really like, Glorfindel. I get to hand out all the gifts!" Elrond knelt on the floor by the tree and carefully pulled out all the gifts hidden there as the others gathered around and joined him on the floor.

"The floor?" Glorfindel whispered, as he sat down next to Erestor.

"Just like we did when I was an elfling," Erestor whispered back. "Isn't it fun?"

"I can't think of anything I'd like to do better right now." Glorfindel looked down at Erestor's beaming face and couldn't help smiling in return. "Erestor, there is something I need to tell you, though," he whispered. "You know that gift I got for Melpomaen? It isn't from me. I brought it for Lindir to give to him. It was a secret. Look at them."

Erestor turned to look in the direction that Glorfindel nodded, and found Lindir holding a piece of mistletoe over Melpomaen's head and kissing him sweetly. 

"It is a courting gift for Lindir to give him. Lindir didn't want anyone to know, but he needed you to help pick out just the right thing," Glorfindel said quietly.

Erestor kept the smile on his face, but his heart sank. So that was why Glorfindel had asked him to go to the marketplace with him. He only wanted Erestor for a friend - Glorfindel wasn't really interested in him. He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments to calm himself, then said, "I am so happy for Melpomaen, and for Lindir. Anyone can see how much they love each other."

Glorfindel nodded, but watched Erestor's eyes carefully. They sparkled less than they had a moment ago. Was it something he had said? Or did Erestor harbor thoughts of Lindir? Surely he was not attracted in that way to Melpomaen, or Glorfindel would have sensed it the day he bought the brooch. Before he could ask what was wrong, Elrond was calling for everyone to open their gifts. Glorfindel opened his gifts from Elrond, Lindir, Mel, and several of the others, keeping Erestor's to the side for last. From Elrond there was a beautiful book of the history of Imladris, a scarf from Lindir, gloves from Melpomaen, and many other gifts. He was touched by the generosity of everyone on his first Yule since his rebirth, and thanked each giver sincerely before opening the next gift. Finally, it was time for Erestor's gift, and he placed it on his lap and began to untie the ribbon.

Erestor had opened his gifts, thanking each giver one-by-one as Glorfindel did, and had saved Glorfindel's gift for last. The box was heavy and nearly covered his lap. He was just beginning to open the when Lindir handed a small box to Melpomaen. "Look, Glorfindel - he's giving it to Mel," he whispered. 

Both elves watched with smiles on their faces as Melpomaen opened the box. Then Lindir whispered something, and Melpomaen threw himself into the minstrel's lap and kissed him passionately. 

"I think that was a yes," Glorfindel said. "I told Lindir he had nothing to worry about." 

Erestor grinned, forgetting his own disappointment in his joy for his friends. "I am so very happy for them," he said, brushing a tear away from his eye. "Someday maybe someone will love me like that," he whispered to himself under his breath, but Glorfindel heard.

After enduring teasing from Elrond and the others, Lindir and Melpomaen finally settled down side-by-side with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Erestor, you and Glorfindel haven't finished opening your gifts! Come on now - we want to see what you got. Open them!" Elrond said.

Erestor resumed untying Glorfindel's gift, and unwrapped a lovely carved wooden box. Lifting the lid, he gasped when he saw the beautiful inkwell and quill set he had seen in the marketplace and admired. "Oh, Glorfindel, you shouldn't have. Oh, it's beautiful. Thank you. You know I love it." He turned the box around to show the others, then shyly leaned over and kissed Glorfindel on the cheek. "Thank you."

Glorfindel's cheek tingled where Erestor had kissed it. He resisted the urge to put his hand over the spot, and simply smiled at Erestor. 

Erestor blushed slightly at what he had done, but when Glorfindel smiled it seemed to the councilor that the smile lit up the room. "Are you going to open my gift now, Glorfindel?"

It was Glorfindel's turn to blush, and he quickly removed the ribbon and wrapping from Erestor's gift. The small box fit in his large hand. Opening it slowly, he gasped, closed the box, and leaned over and kissed Erestor on the cheek. 

"Well, what is it?" Elrond demanded. Glorfindel turned another of his blinding smiles towards Elrond. He opened the box and removed the magnificent gold and sapphire brooch he had shown Erestor when they were picking Mel's gift. Holding it up for the others to see, he said, "You shouldn't have, Erestor. Thank you does not seem enough for such a magnificent gift." Unable to help himself, he leaned over and placed another kiss on Erestor's cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. Then to everyone he said, "Thank you, all of you. I didn't know what to expect on my first Yule since I returned, and you...all of you...have made it so special for me. I feel like I have a family again. Thank you." He took Erestor's hand into his own large one and squeezed it gently. 

After many more thanks and good wishes, the elves began to leave for their rooms with their gifts. As he and Erestor stood to leave, he said," Erestor, I...I have other gifts for you in my room. Would you...would you join me there? Please?" 

Erestor looked up at Glorfindel in surprise. "More? You should not have, Glorfindel...truly....but if you wish, I will go with you."

They stopped in Erestor's rooms to leave his gifts there, and walked the rest of the way to Glorfindel's room in silence, each elf seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Arriving at the door, Glorfindel said, "Will you wait here for just a moment, Erestor, while I do something first?"

Erestor nodded, looking up at Glorfindel and wondered what it was he had to do. "Yes, I will wait here, if that is what you want."

Glorfindel smiled and opened his door just enough to slide into the room. 

Erestor couldn't hear any sounds coming from inside, and a minute or two later Glorfindel reappeared at the door. "All right, now close your eyes, Erestor," he said with a smile. When Erestor's eyes were closed, he took his hand and led him into the room. Stopping in the middle of the room, he stood behind Erestor with his hands on the smaller elf's shoulders. "You can open your eyes now, Erestor," he whispered.

The first thing Erestor saw was the tree. "Oh...Glorfindel, it's beautiful," he said, tears suddenly appearing in his eyes when he realized what Glorfindel had done for him. The large pine tree stood in the center of the room, and on it's branches burned hundreds of small lit candles.

"I wanted to light the candles before you came in," Glorfindel whispered. "Do you like it?"

Erestor nodded, unable to speak. Along with the candles, the tree was adorned with silver and gold glass balls and red bows, and at its tip stood a silver star. "It's the most beautiful tree I have ever seen," he finally said.

"There is more, my sweet Erestor," Glorfindel said, unable to keep from saying the endearment. "Look at the mantle."

Hanging from a hook on the side of the mantle was the red cloak, complete with the gold brooch pinned at the neckline. "Oh, Glorfindel....you didn't. Oh my." As the tears began to roll down his face, he whispered, "Why would you do all this for me?"

Glorfindel stayed standing behind the dark elf. "Because I love you, Erestor," he said softly. "I have from the first moment I saw you. I have been afraid to tell you, but the time we have spent together the past few days gave me the courage."

"You love me?"

"I love you....so very much. When I heard you say maybe someday someone would love you like Lindir loved Melpomaen, I.....Erestor, will you let me love you like that?" Glorfindel whispered. 

"You love me," Erestor whispered. Slowly turning around to face Glorfindel, he looked into Glorfindel's eyes as tears still streamed unheeded down his face.

Glorfindel held his breath as Erestor's tear-filled eyes looked into his own. "Erestor....please say some....." His words were suddenly cut off as Erestor reached up and pulled his head down and the softest, sweetest lips he had ever felt covered his own.

Erestor stifled Glorfindel's words with a kiss, his legs nearly failing him at the sensations flashing through his body, until the strong warrior wrapped his arms around him and held him close. His soft moan joined Glorfindel's own as the warrior opened to him and Erestor gently pressed his tongue past lips and teeth and twined around its mate. 

Glorfindel pulled Erestor even closer, deepening their kiss as he coaxed Erestor's tongue into his mouth. He moaned again as his whole being seemed to be filled with Erestor's sweetness and their tongues danced in tandem. The need for air finally forced their mouths apart for the briefest of moments before he again captured Erestor's mouth, his tongue delving deeply into the honeyed warmth and tasting every corner. 

Finally forced apart by the need to talk, Erestor looked at Glorfindel with wonder and love sparkling in his eyes. "I love you, Glorfindel," he whispered. "I love you. I have loved you from the first moment I saw you, when you took my breath away."

"Oh my sweet Erestor," Glorfindel whispered, "My beautiful Erestor."

"Yours," Erestor answered, burying his head against Glorfindel's neck. "Only yours. I have loved no other before you. I was waiting for you."

"Oh, Erestor," Glorfindel breathed. "I love you so." Lifting the dark elf's head, he gently kissed the soft lips again, and then said, "There is something I need you to do, beloved." Turning Erestor around in his arms, he pointed to the tree. "Do you see the two white ribbons hanging just below the star? There is something tied to each of them. Choose which one you would have this night, my love, or if you prefer to wait, you may choose neither and we will keep them until later."

Erestor looked up at Glorfindel questioningly, and then walked closer to the tree. Seeing what was tied to each of the two ribbons, he stifled a small cry and covered his lips with his fingers, understanding what Glorfindel was asking of him. One ribbon held two silver rings; betrothal rings worn for normally one year before elves bonded and they were exchanged for golden ones. The second ribbon held two golden rings. Glorfindel was leaving it up to him to choose whether they would be betrothed this night or bind themselves to each other. The third choice was to have Glorfindel court him first. Lifting one of the ribbons from the tree, he closed his hand around the rings and returned to Glorfindel. 

Glorfindel held his breath as Erestor removed one of the ribbons of rings, but could not see which he had taken. "Which have you chosen, my love?" he asked gently, drawing Erestor back into his arms. 

Erestor smiled softly and opened his hand to show Glorfindel the two golden rings. "I would bind with you, beloved, and take you for my husband, this night and forever. I have waited my whole life for you, and wish to wait no longer."

With a triumphant cry, Glorfindel swept Erestor up in his arms and twirled him around, before setting him down on his feet again and kissing him deeply. 

When their kiss finally ended and both elves were breathless, Erestor whispered, "Tell me this isn't just a dream....that you truly want to bond with me."

"If it is a dream, my beautiful Erestor, then it is my dream come true. I love you, Erestor, and you will soon know just how much I want to bond with you." Taking the ribbon of rings from Erestor, Glorfindel untied it and let the rings slide off onto the dark elf's palm. Taking the smaller of the two rings, he placed it on Erestor's finger. "I take you as my husband for all time. From this day forward I will make my home in your heart. I will feel no cold for you will warm me. I will feel no loneliness for you will be beside me. With you I will walk my path, with your love to strengthen me and guide me. I will be the shoulder you lean on, the companion of your life. I thank the Valar for the gift of your love, and call upon Eru to bless our binding. I love you, Erestor, and I always will." Cupping Erestor's face in his hands, he sealed his vows with a kiss. 

With tears of joy glistening in both of their eyes, Erestor took the larger ring and placed it on Glorfindel's finger. "Glorfindel, I give you all that I am, for you complete me. I take you as my husband for all time. From this day forward I will make my home in your heart. I will feel no cold for you will warm me. I will feel no loneliness for you will be beside me. No matter what we may encounter together, I will be beside you to comfort you when you cry, and join my laughter to your own. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face beside you. I thank the Valar for the gift of your love, and call upon Eru to bless our binding. I love you, Glorfindel, and I always will." He wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's neck, sealed his vows with a kiss, and then whispered, "Take me to your bed, my beautiful husband, and make me yours."

Picking up his beautiful, lithe husband into his arms once again, Glorfindel headed for his bed. Stopping abruptly, he said, "Oh, damn," and headed back to the tree. "Blow, my love."

Chuckling, Erestor started blowing out the candles on the tree with Glorfindel. 

When all the candles had been extinguished, and the room was lit only by the soft glow from the fireplace, Glorfindel carried his mate to the bed and set him down beside it. "You are so beautiful, Erestor, and I have dreamt of this moment when I could finally see all of you. Will you let me undress you, beloved?"

Smiling shyly, Erestor nodded. "Will you let me undress you after? I have longed to see you too, my love."

"Of course you can, my husband. I am yours now," Glorfindel said as he bent to remove Erestor's shoes. The heavy robes were next, and after unclasping them he pushed them off Erestor's shoulders and let them fall to the floor. A thin shirt was next. Glorfindel carefully unbuttoned it and pulled it over Erestor's head, revealing the smaller elf's lightly muscled and firm chest and arms. Moving his hands over the alabaster skin, the warrior breathed, "Beautiful," and couldn't resist allowing his lips to follow the path of his hands. Dropping to his knees, he untied Erestor's leggings and slowly pushed them down, revealing the councilor's fully erect penis standing proudly against his abdomen. Moaning softly, he lightly brushed it with his fingertips. When he reached the soft dark hair at its base he drew his fingers through it before cupping the soft sac in his palm and massaging it gently. With another moan, his lips closed around the head of the perfect shaft.

Erestor's legs turned to jelly as Glorfindel's touch shot through him, and he held onto Glorfindel's shoulders for support. When his husband's warm mouth closed around his length, he could not contain a small cry. "Oh, my love, you will undo be before even getting me to your bed!"

With a final lick, Glorfindel released the shaft from his mouth and stood. "I plan on seeing you undone many times this night, beloved," he whispered as he pulled Erestor into his arms and kissed him senseless.

When he could finally speak, Erestor whispered in a daze, "Why am I naked when you are clothed? And why are we standing here about to fall down when we could be in your bed?"

"Because you were going to undress me, beloved." Glorfindel drew Erestor's hands to the clasps on his robes.

Erestor's fingers fumbled along the clasps. "I think....I think my fingers are broken." He giggled, and then looked up at Glorfindel with a grin. "Maybe you should help me before I just rip them off to get at you."

Glorfindel smiled as he unclasped his elegant robes and let them slip to the floor, leaving him dressed in a thin shirt and leggings. He had almost started to unbutton the shirt when Erestor's hand gripped the front. Buttons flew across the room as Erestor simply tore it off and ran his hands over the heavily muscled chest.

"So strong, and yet so smooth and soft," Erestor breathed. "Mine. Mine," he whispered. With a little moan, he ran his tongue down from Glorfindel's neck to lap at a rosy nipple. 

A gasp escaped from Glorfindel as he felt Erestor's hot tongue move over his chest. His fingers fumbled with the laces on his leggings, and managed to knot the ties in his haste to feel Erestor's body with his own. Growling, he ripped his leggings loose and shoved them down over his hips, only to have them get stuck on his boots. Frustrated beyond belief, he tried to lift a foot to remove the boot, but the leggings around his ankles now held his feet in a trap. He dropped to the floor, pulling Erestor down with him. Rolling them over so Erestor lay beneath them, he slid between his husband's legs and moaned as their straining erections slid together. He attacked Erestor's mouth desperately with his own. He toed his boots off and then his leggings, sighing into his mate's mouth when he was finally free. Raising himself up on his arms, he pulled his mouth away, only to reattach it to Erestor's neck.

"We....We're on the floor," Erestor panted. "Why are we....on the....floor....Glorfindel? Ooooh," Erestor moaned, stretching his neck for more of what that hot mouth was doing to him. 

Erestor's words slowly seeped into his passion-filled brain. Erestor was on the hard, cold floor while he lay upon his luscious, soft mate. Not good. Not good at all. Had to move...had to move. Bed. Now. Forcing himself up, he stood and picked Erestor up from the floor and laid him on the bed. His beautiful husband looked so alluring he wanted to devour him, but he also wanted to make this a special, unforgettable night for Erestor. He had meant what he said when he told Erestor he wanted to see him undone many times this night. He sat on the bed with his back half resting against the headboard and pulled Erestor to sit facing him on his lap. The lithe councilor wound his legs around his husband's waist. Cupping Erestor's face in his hands, he whispered, "I love you, my beautiful Erestor."

Erestor moaned softly, and whispered in reply, "I love you, my gorgeous Glorfindel. Please. Please...make love to me. I want to be yours." 

"You *are* mine, my love, as I am yours. I will make love to you, my heart, in so many ways this night. You will spill in my hand, then in my mouth, as my fingers press into you and prepare you for me. And when I have drunk your sweet nectar, I will make such sweet love to you that you will spill again with me deep inside of you." 

Glorfindel's voice was deep and husky, and Erestor shivered in his arms. Glorfindel's words made him even more aroused than he had thought possible. For the first time in his life he felt desirable, he felt sexy, and oh so loved. As Glorfindel's large hand wrapped around his aching member and stroked it, he moaned. "Oh...that feels so good." He took Glorfindel's thick erection into his hand, his stroked matching his golden mate's. "And shall I make you spill as well, my love?" he asked seductively, a whole new Erestor busting forth from within him. Lowering his head to Glorfindel's neck, he laved a path up to a perfectly shaped ear and sucked the tip into his mouth, teasing it gently with his teeth.

"Ah....Erestor...yes...oh, Valar," Glorfindel moaned. Erestor was the sexiest elf he had ever laid eyes upon, and he couldn't believe what his little mate was doing to him. Each movement of teeth over his ear sent shivers down his spine and made his cock grow even harder. "Oh, Erestor...what you do to me, my love."

Erestor gasped as Glorfindel's thumb worried the tip of his member, gently massaging into the slit to coax out pearly drops and spread them along his shaft. For a moment he couldn't even breathe, then he did the same to Glorfindel's member. Whispering into Glorfindel's ear, he said, "Tell me what I do to you, my beautiful Glorfindel.

Glorfindel heard the soft and sultry voice in his ear, and marveled at the usually sedate and serious councilor, thanking the Valar that his husband was turning so sexy and seductive before his eyes. "Oh, Erestor...where have you been hiding this side of you? Who is this sexy little elf who is driving me crazy? Oh...so good."

"Your elf," Erestor whispered. "Only yours. I have been waiting for your love to free me." Tears welled in Erestor's eyes and he lifted his head to look into Glorfindel's eyes. "Oh, love....I have never felt so desirable, so wanton as I do at this moment." He bucked into Glorfindel's hand. "Harder....stroke me harder," he wailed, throwing his head back. His own hand gripped Glorfindel's cock harder and stroked it faster. Crying out Glorfindel's name, he came hard, his essence covering his husband's hand.

Glorfindel would have been undone just watching Erestor, even without his lovely mate's hand wrapped around his shaft. Coming harder than he ever remembered, he cried out his husband's name and pulled Erestor closer, hugging him to his chest, uncaring about the sticky mess they had made between them. "Oh, Erestor....Erestor....I love you so much....love you," he whispered shakily.

Erestor was shaking and panting for breath, as he covered Glorfindel's face with soft kisses. "Love you...love you."

When their breathing finally returned to normal, Glorfindel laid Erestor down on the bed, kissed him sweetly, and went to his bath for warm water and cloths to clean them off. When that was done, he set the bowl of water and cloths on his bedside table and laid down beside his husband, drawing him into his arms. 

Erestor snuggled close to Glorfindel and wrapped his arms around him. "That was wonderful," he sighed. Even if Glorfindel was too tired to do all the things he had said, Erestor was happier than he had ever been. He had never even allowed anyone to kiss him before Glorfindel, knowing deep in his heart he was waiting for his soul mate. "I am so very happy, and so very in love with you."

"You are wonderful, Erestor. So very beautiful." Glorfindel ran his fingers through Erestor's soft hair, relishing the feel of it. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Glorfindel. You have made this the happiest Yule I have ever had. I now I have another reason to love Yule and celebrate it each year, my beautiful husband." Erestor said softly, lifting his lips to Glorfindel's.

Glorfindel's love for Erestor overflowed into his kiss. As their tongues danced to unsounded music, his hands roamed and explored, gently caressing a shapely neck, cupping a rounded backside, and stroking soft sides, and the flame of their love burst into a wildfire again. Rolling Erestor onto his back, Glorfindel's mouth nipped and laved every inch of his dark love. 

Erestor writhed in pleasure, his hand alternatively grasping the sheets below him and a golden mane. Breathless sobs escaped from his lips. A hot mouth surrounded his newly aroused shaft, and his senses exploded in a keening wail. In his wildest dreams, he had never imagined such bliss. When an oiled finger massaged around his entrance and gently pressed inside, his eyes closed. He had expected pain, but Glorfindel was so gentle there was none. 

Glorfindel carefully watched Erestor, astonished that his mate could look even more beautiful in his passion. The realization that he was doing this - he was making his beloved feel such pleasure - touched him so deeply that tears formed in his eyes. Gently teasing Erestor's slit with his tongue, he pressed a finger inside his mate's tight channel, and watched as Erestor's eyes slowly closed. He groaned around the shaft in his mouth as he encountered warmth and silky tightness. 

Through the fog in his mind, Erestor heard his husband moan and wondered at the cause, but Glorfindel's finger sliding in and out felt just too good to do anything but moan. Then there were more fingers and something deep inside of him was touched gently and he cried out in bliss, his eyes opening to watch his golden haired mate. His hips moved of their own accord, pressing down and trying to feel that touch again. 

Glorfindel added the third finger and moved them gently in and out. When they moved freely, he set to stroking Erestor's inner bundle of nerves again and again, all the while caressing the shaft in his mouth with his tongue.

Erestor screamed Glorfindel's name as he came forcefully for a second time, and moaned as he felt his mate swallow. 

Glorfindel gently removed his fingers and quickly coated his throbbing shaft with oil. Pressing Erestor's legs against his chest, he aligned himself and slowly pressed into his husband to the hilt. His eyes closed for a moment in bliss. Holding himself up on his arms over Erestor, he stopped to allow his mate to tell him when to continue, and smiled down into the dark eyes looking up at him in awe. "Are you well, my heart? I did not hurt you, did I?"

Erestor shook his head and his hands gripped Glorfindel's biceps. "You are inside of me," he whispered. "I am yours now. Truly yours."

"You are mine and I am yours, beloved. Forever." Glorfindel leaned down to kiss Erestor softly, and as he did, his cock brushed his mate's sweet spot. 

Erestor gasped as white lights sparkled in front of his eyes and thrust his hips up. "Glorfindel, please, love. Move. Make love to me."

Glorfindel withdrew nearly all the way out and sank slowly back into the tight warmth with a groan, hitting Erestor's sweet spot unerringly. "Oh...you feel so good, love. So good."

Erestor gasped. "More. Again. Please....don't stop...don't stop." Stretching his legs out, he wrapped them around Glorfindel's waist and thrust his hips up once again. To his utter amazement, his sated member was awakening again.

Glorfindel wanted nothing better than to pound himself hard and fast into Erestor, but he refused to hurt his mate. Nothing he had experienced in this life or his first one had ever felt as good. He slowly made love to his beautiful husband, until Erestor was writhing and begging for more with tears of frustration running down his face.

"Erestor....baby, look at me," he whispered huskily. "Don't cry, beloved. I do not want to hurt you. I am afraid. I love you so much." 

"You will not hurt me, Glorfindel. I am not fragile and I will not break. Did you not know that I was a warrior and fought alongside Elrond? I gave up my knives to help Elrond found Imladris. Please...you will not hurt me, beloved. Just take me, my husband. I want you...all of you!"

Glorfindel growled as he thrust forcefully for the first time, finally giving in to his desire. Plunging in and out of Erestor's enchanting heat, lightening flashed through his body and he could feel his soul reach out for its mate.

Erestor cried out his husband's name and gripped Glorfindel's shoulders tightly. "I love you! I love you!" he screamed out. "Take me! Harder!"

Glorfindel lifted Erestor up to his chest. Holding on to his mate tightly and increasing his forceful pace, he whispered hoarsely, "Mine. Mine."

"Yours!" Erestor wailed. A bolt of lightening flashed through him as his soul joined with Glorfindel's and a golden cord sparkled around them. He shook with the force of their binding, and cried out again as his completion was torn from deep within and erupted between them. "I love you!"

Glorfindel roared as Erestor's muscles convulsed around his cock. With one final hard thrust, he came explosively, deep inside his beloved mate. "Erestor! I love you!"

Erestor awoke several hours later to Glorfindel's sweet kisses, cradled against his husband's warm body and wrapped in his strong arms.

"I'm sorry I woke you, baby," Glorfindel lied in a whisper. "You were just so beautiful sleeping against me that I couldn't resist kissing you."

Erestor giggled and snuggled closer to his mate. "You called me 'baby' again. I like it when you call me that. Makes me feel sexy," he mumbled against Glorfindel's lips, still half asleep.

Glorfindel's body shook with poorly contained laughter. Erestor was the sexiest thing in all of Arda. "Happy Yule, my sexy baby," he whispered. "I love you. Forever."

"Happy Yule, my big, sexy husband. I love you. Forever."

*****  
THE END


End file.
